With the recent focus on drug delivery systems (DDS) using bioactive proteins as medicinal products, there have been numerous studies on functional carriers for maintaining effective pharmacological activity of bioactive proteins. However, denaturing and low encapsulation efficiency of proteins on carriers remain as major problems, and there is a need for a carrier design that increases encapsulation efficiency but does not harm the stereoscopic structure of proteins.